


a temptation

by jeankristanto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choking, Drabble, Fanon, Ficlet, M/M, Neck Kissing, Neck fetish, SakuAtsu, high sexual tension, neck, partialism, skats
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeankristanto/pseuds/jeankristanto
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi sadar bahwa ia terlalu sering memperhatikan leher Atsumu secara berlebihan.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 35





	a temptation

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu milik haruichi furudate, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> cerita oleh jeanine (@jeankristanto)

Sakusa Kiyoomi tahu betul bahwa ia _sangat_ tertarik kepada Miya Atsumu. Baik secara romansa mau pun seksual.

Sakusa mendapati dirinya terlalu sering memperhatikan Atsumu. Entah hanya untuk memastikan agar Atsumu tidak terlibat masalah atau hanya sekadar mengapresiasi fakta bahwa lelaki berambut pirang tersebut masih hidup dan bernapas. Bagaimana pun juga, Sakusa sadar atas kenyataan dirinya yang mengawasi Atsumu secara berlebihan.

Apa mau dikata?

Atsumu dengan gampangnya merebut atensi Sakusa sehingga membuat pria berambut gelap tersebut fokus hanya pada dirinya saja. Bahkan hal-hal sederhana yang Atsumu lakukan seperti berbicara dan makan menjadi hal menarik bagi Sakusa. Khususnya bagaimana jakun lelaki itu bergerak naik-turun ketika berbicara atau menelan.

Tidak hanya itu saja. Leher Atsumu yang ramping tetapi tetap berotot seolah menggodanya ketika Sakusa mencuri pandang. Seolah-olah memancingnya untuk memberi tanda-tanda kemerahan di setiap inchi leher berwarna putih kecokelatan tersebut. Sakusa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

_Tidak._

Sakusa seharusnya tidak berpikiran seliar ini. Ia tahu bahwa hubungan mereka belum mencapai titik di mana Sakusa bebas berfantasi tentang Atsumu sebebas yang ia inginkan. Tunggu, apakah ia baru saja mengakui bahwa ia berfantasi seperti _itu_ terhadap Atsumu?

Lelaki berambut keriting tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghalau pikirannya sendiri.

“Omi-omi, kau tak apa?” Tanya Atsumu di hadapan wajahnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyesuaikan posisi Sakusa yang bersender di dinding ketika waktu istirahat dari latihan mereka.

_Ah, leher itu._

Leher yang kerap kali mengundangnya untuk menggigitinya dengan menggoda.

Bagaimana Atsumu memiringkan kepalanya justru semakin mengekspos leher ramping lelaki itu. Membuat Sakusa ingin menenggelamkan gigi-giginya di antara kulit Sakusa dan menggigitnya dengan gemas. Lalu Sakusa akan menjilatnya dengan perlahan dari bawah hingga ke atas, kemudian disusul dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat Atsumu terkekeh geli.

Sakusa lantas akan mengisap leher putih kecokelatan tersebut dengan keras. Sakusa tidak akan berhenti hingga ia puas, meski Atsumu akan mengerang, menjambak, atau bahkan memohon agar lelaki itu berhenti. Kemudian akan muncul banyak tanda-tanda kemerahan yang membuat Atsumu malu untuk memperlihatkan lehernya sendiri. Sungguh indah—

“Yoo,” Atsumu kembali memanggil. “Kau tak apa, Omi-kun?” Tanyanya khawatir.

Sakusa yang berusaha menahan ekspresi mukanya agar tetapi datar hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Atsumu dengan gumaman. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seakan-akan ia tengah tertangkap basah karena telah berpikiran liar oleh lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Ia melirik Atsumu yang ikut bersender di sampingnya melalui sudut mata.

“Whew,” Atsumu menghela napasnya. “Sudah musim dingin tapi tetap saja aku banyak berkeringat seperti ini.”

Sakusa dapat melihat Atsumu yang mendongak dan mengelap dagunya dengan punggung tangan. Gerakan tersebut justru menampakkan leher Atsumu yang jenjang. Sakusa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Isi otaknya seakan berputar dengan sangat cepat. Berbagai skenario bermunculan dalam kepalanya dan satu di antaranya adalah bagaimana jari-jemarinya melingkari leher Atsumu. Jari-jemarinya yang kasar karena kerap dipakai untuk memukul bola bergesekan dengan kulit leher Atsumu yang hangat dan sensitif. Sakusa lantas mengeratkan lilitan jemarinya di leher Atsumu dengan perlahan hingga lelaki berambut pirang itu akan merintih dengan pelan.

Sakusa kemudian akan menciumi rahang Atsumu yang kokoh. Ia perkuat cekikannya sehingga Atsumu makin merintih dan menggeliat di bawah belas kasihannya. Rasanya tubuh Sakusa mendadak gemetar karena letusan perasaan dominan atas Miya Atsumu. Dan ketika napas lelaki pirang tersebut telah tersengal-sengal, Sakusa baru akan melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Atsumu.

Ia bisa membayangkan betapa puasnya ia melihat bekas jari-jarinya yang memerah di leher Atsumu. Sudut bibirnya mendadak terangkat ketika memikirkan hal tersebut. Rasa adrenalinnya seolah dipacu dengan hebat karena pikiran-pikiran kotornya sendiri.

_Gila._

Miya Atsumu membuatnya gila.

Tapi Sakusa tidak akan mengakuinya secara gamblang agar lelaki pirang itu tidak besar kepala.

“Hei!” Seruan Atsumu kembali membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. “Waktu istirahat kita sudah berakhir, Omi-kun. Jangan jadi pemalas jika kau ingin mengalahkanku.”

“Heh, mengalahkanmu?” Tanya Sakusa remeh. “Kau bahkan tidak bisa menang dariku.”

“Apa kau bilang?” Sakusa dapat melihat dahi Atsumu yang mengerut. “Ayo kita lihat siapa yang paling banyak mendapatkan skor dari _service ace_ di latihan kali ini!” Tantang Atsumu nyalang.

Sakusa memutar bola matanya, “Apa keuntungan yang kudapat jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu?” Sakusa semakin memancing Atsumu dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Atsumu yang melihat tingkah Sakusa seolah meremehkannya semakin berdecak sebal. “Yang kalah harus menuruti keinginan yang menang!” Jawabnya lantang.

Mata Sakusa membulat, seolah tak percaya manipulasinya berhasil dilakukan kepada Atsumu. Ia lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum berucap, “Deal.”

Dan mungkin, ini lah yang akan menjadi awal bagi Sakusa untuk melangkah lebih jauh dengan Atsumu.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> .................. ngga tau ini apa tiba-tiba kepikiran aja semoga suka ya :')


End file.
